My True Mate
by koolkindkat
Summary: myprevious story was deleted what would you do if you found your fiance cheating on you with your best friend. to realise that everything that they told you, eveything you knew and cherisied had been a lie.


Chapter 1 

BOP

3 years. It's been 3 years since that day that change my life forever. The day I found my 'fiancé' cheating on me. I was willing to give my life for him or better yet my SOUL. You see it wasn't just an ordinary relationship because my 'fiancé' was a vampire. Yep a VAMPIRE. But not the really cool types like Dracula. A type that sparkles in the sun. Yep you heard me SPRKLES. I mean who sparkles.

Anyway this is what happened.

_3 years ago, 2 weeks before 18__th__ birthday party_

The Cullen's had all gone hunting and I was going to surprise Edward by being home for him. When I got to the house I heard music coming from the house _that's weird I thought everyone was gone_. I heard some weird noises coming from Edwards's room and I was going to figure out what it was.

'Edward, is that you?' I asked. Nobody answered. More weird noises but this time I can hear moaning. 'Edward!' I slowly open the door and can't believe my eyes. My 'FIANCE' is FUCKING my 'Maid of honour'. 'What the FUCK is going on!' I shout. 'BELLA' both Edward and Alice say at the same time whilst trying to cover up. 'I can't believe it. I mean Jesus Christ. How could you!' 'err bell I'm really sorry it just kind of happened and I couldn't stop it I'm really sorry-' Alice tried to explain ' NO how could you do this to me Alice you were my best friend and Edward I Loved you.' I had silent tears going down my face. 'What do you mean "loved" Bella, I Still love you.' Edward asked. 'then why were you FUCKING HER... no don't worry here' and I chucked the ring back at his face ' don't ever come near me again any of you' running down the stairs and out into my truck I went home as fast as my piece of crap truck could let me and it wasn't that fast. Getting out of my truck I went home and into my room. The first thing I did was lock my bedroom window.

_End of flashback_

'Bella' 'huh' looking round I saw my BFF and partner Kat looking at me weirdly. 'You're thinking about it aging' you see the thing with Kat is she isn't normal. She's part of the supernatural world. A shifter to be honest, but unlike the la push gang, Kat can turn into a wild feline, which is so cool.

'it's been 3 years' and I still can't believe it. ' I know but common your life is grate now and you don't need him or them to worry about' Kat said. 'oh I know, I was just thinking about how much has changed. Anyway look at the time, we gotta open up' after I said that Kats eyes were huge with excitement. You see after I left the Cullen's house I went home and told dad I wanted to move but not to Jacksonville with mum. So he asked where I wanted to go and now here I am in TEXAS. When I came here I decided to take a business course. Which helped me getting my own place and building my own BAR. Which I am proud to admit is called "black swan" a bit original but I wanted it to have my name and something different.

Its been 3 hours since I opened the bar tonight which brings it close to midnight. ' Kat ring the bell' Kat ran to the bell and hit it as hard as possible. Everyone was quiet. Getting up on the bar all eyes are on me. Since leaving Forks my confidence levels have sky rotted not to mention my balance. ' HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYONE' this got quite a few cheers. ' now those of you that are regular know that as it is near midnight our weekly treat is gonna happen. And those of you that are new well let me tell you. Your in for one HELL Of A RIDEEEEEEEEEEEEE' again everyone started cheering and screaming.' Settle down settle down. Now this week what we pulled out of the hat is that one of you lucky fellas or ladies whichever gets to give any of the ladies on my staff, anyone you want, and you get to give them…' everyone was hanging on to my words and after I paused for a good 2 minuets everyone was getting excited and told me to get on with it. 'A BODY SHOTTTTTTTTT' all the guys and some girls started screaming. 'poppy' shes one of my workers 'see if you can shine a little light on our lucky winner' Poppy started to slowly move the light over everyone and people was holding their breath. 'stace, the blindfold' we always put a blindfold over me so that it is always a luck guess who gets being blindfolded I waited a few minuets before. 'Nowwwwwwww…. STOP' cheers when through the audience with a load of unsatisfied groans. ' now who do you want to give a body shot to. As I was saying this I was removing the blindfold and starting to get down but 'YOU' stopped me everyone was quiet when the person said that and I lifted my head up as quickly as I could and was meet with a pair of brown eyes. Nothing unusual, expect I could see the red eyes beneath.


End file.
